


A Warm Welcome

by Torpor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Porn with Feelings, Rio made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torpor/pseuds/Torpor
Summary: After weeks abroad, Haar returns home to find his lady waiting for him.





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, I'm just thirsty.
> 
> I used Haar's name from the German translation as a last name since they flow together well enough. We really should get more full names, it would make things a lot easier on us.

The sound of the door closing roused her from her sleep. She blinked rapidly to clear her eyes of grit and rolled to face the bedroom door, waiting for the tall, broad form of her beloved to fill the frame. Haar had been gone for weeks this time. She didn’t doubt that he’d be tired;  _ not that he wasn’t always tired _ . Should she draw him a bath, maybe? He wouldn’t do it for himself if she didn’t. She knew that much. She wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t even have the energy to make it to bed. With a sigh, she rose to her feet and padded her way towards the door, and was greeted by a tired grin when she opened it.

“Hey. I didn’t know you were here… I didn’t wake you did I?” He asked. His tone was contrite, but her concern wasn’t with her own interrupted sleep. She was more worried that he would collapse on the spot.

“Don’t worry about it. Get in here, you’re exhausted.” She tugged him towards her, grunting when he swayed against her. His laugh was coarse and bitter, his hands a little too tight on her waist. 

“What else is new?” He asked, allowing her to take one of his hands in hers and begin unbuckling his vambraces. “You don’t hate that I’m always like this?”  _ Oh here he goes again. _

“Haar… please, not tonight,” she pleaded, moving on to his pauldrons. She’d gotten fast at this since the first time, she’d have him out of it and be off to draw his bath in moments if he’d just stay still. 

“Why not? Don’t you think you deserve something better? Your parents don’t approve of our relationship; your father’s likely to be beside himself knowing you’re here, shouldn’t you listen to him?” 

“ **No** , Haar. I’m a grown woman, I’ll love who I please. You  _ struggle _ , yes. Memories of war and loss keep you awake at night. I could never resent you for that.”

“I’ve always been this way, love. It’s okay to call a spade a spade. I’m a layabout, and you deserve a man that will provide better for you… and won’t leave you alone for days…  _ weeks _ at a time.” Frustrated and upset, she pulled him to her, winding her arms around his neck.  _ Damn him _ . For someone who said he was just a do-nothing, he certainly was stubborn. 

“I love you, fool. Can’t you see that? I don’t care that you’re flawed; I am too! You make me happy, and you  _ do _ provide! Your business is going well, you make a good living! I miss you terribly when you’re gone, but that only makes me happy to see you again.”

“Birdie…” Oh he did so love to use that little pet name when he was losing an argument. It was cute that he seemed to think it would butter her up. “Goddess, but I don’t deserve you.”

“Haar, please.” She pushed herself up onto her toes, brushing her lips against the corner of his mouth, smiling to herself as she felt him tense. “Get out of those clothes and I’ll run a bath for you. I won’t let you go to bed smelling like wyvern and sweat.”

“I’m  _ tired _ love. Can’t I just go to bed? It’s  _ my  _ bed anyway… it’s not like you have to share it with me. You should probably get home, come on. I'll walk you there.” She scoffed and turned to face him, her frustration with him peaking as he looked down at her, his posture challenging. He thought she was too shy to force him? 

“Absolutely not, I’m staying here. I missed you, I don’t want to go back there.” She wanted  _ this _ to be home.  _ He _ was home to her.  She strode forward and took the hem of his tunic in her hands, hesitating only a moment before she yanked it up over his head. His surprise was cute, but she had no time to admire it. She had a point to make.

“H-hey! Hold on now, you don’t need to--” he yelped as she knelt and took his left ankle in her hand, lifting his foot to allow her to wrench his boot free. “Okay! Okay! Ashera’s  _ tits _ woman, you don’t need to do it for me. I get your point.” She grinned up at him, noting his nervous shifting. Oh, he was a dog sometimes. She should have expected his mind would go  _ there _ with her on her knees like this. With a slower, more gentle hand, she trailed her hands down his right thigh, lifting his foot slowly to work this boot off. They’d danced around this for a very long time, but she was tired of the games. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted him. She wanted to wake here every day, not just on the days she could sneak away. She wanted to be his wife and partner, not just the silly girl that dreamed of that life. Mrs. Darahan. It had a nice ring to it.

“Birdie… come on now, get up. You don’t need to lower yourself like that, I can take it from here.” His voice was soft, his hands; calloused and rough from years of fighting and work, were gentle on her arms as he pulled her to her feet. She teetered slightly and allowed herself to press against him, her hands splaying across his bare chest. She felt the slight tremor in his body as she once again wound her arms around his neck, her fingers working their way into his hair. He tensed as they found the cord that kept his eyepatch in place, but he relaxed when she didn’t tug it loose. She’d never seen what was under it. She didn’t know if the eye was missing fully or if it were only damaged and blind, but she didn’t mind either way. He was still handsome regardless.

“Haar… you silly, foolish man,” she sighed, pressing soft kisses against his jaw before finding her way to his ear. “Kiss me.” He surprised her by taking her by the waist and leaning into her with a desperation she’d never seen in him before. His lips were a little chapped from the wind atop his wyvern, but they were warm and every bit  _ him _ . She gasped against his mouth as his teeth nipped playfully at her bottom lip, his tongue darting out to soothe the sting. She yanked his hair in retaliation and shuddered at his resulting groan, heat pooling in her belly as she felt him straining against his self control and fighting his exhaustion to give her what she wanted. 

“Darling, we… we should stop. If we don’t, I--” he hissed as her fingers tugged at his hair again, her teeth scraping along his stubbly jaw. “I won’t be able to control myself if we don’t.” She smiled against his throat, enjoying the bobbing of his Adam’s apple and the heaving of his chest. She was tired of controlling herself, and knowing that she had such an effect on such a man was high praise. She was ready to give herself over to this and be his. She didn’t care what anyone else thought or how her parents felt on the matter. This was her choice, and this was what she wanted.

“You don’t need to. I don’t want you to,” she breathed, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He tensed, his hands pressing against her back as he seemed to linger, trying to decide if she were serious or not.

“Birdie… I don’t…  didn’t you say I smelled like wyvern and sweat? Wouldn’t you rather I just got cleaned up?” His voice was taut, low, and hoarse, and the sound of it made her toes curl. No, she didn’t want him to go anywhere. She allowed one of her hands to slip between them, her fingers light and curious as they trailed down his chest, stomach, and finally, to the waist of his trousers.

“No. I want you to take me to bed,” she said, nuzzling under his chin. He coughed awkwardly, a nervous laugh bubbling up from his chest. Perhaps she was being too forward, but the ache between her legs was too intense to be ignored. She wanted  _ him _ to do something about it. “Please?” She gave her best pleading tone, the one that had always worked on her father when she was younger. 

“Are you sure? Really, truly sure? We can’t come back from this.”

“I’m certain. You’re who I want, Haar. Please, I--” the rest of her reply was cut off by his lips pressing hungrily against hers, his large hand cupping the back of her head as his tongue trailed over her lip and tasted at hers, their breath mingling desperately. She felt hot, dizzy, and vulnerable in his arms, and held onto him with all the strength she had. Her every sense was filled with him; she relished his heated skin, his sweet, heady taste, his musky scent. She needed more of him.

He moaned against her mouth as her hand found the hard bulge in his trousers, his hips jerking forward as she trailed her palm over it experimentally. He panted in the dimness, his hands tightening as he pressed his forehead against hers. Feeling emboldened by his reaction, she gave it a gentle squeeze and was rewarded with another delicious sound; a keening whine deep in his throat. One of his hands remained buried in her hair, while the other trailed lovingly over her cheek and down her neck, pausing before reaching her breast.

“May I touch you?” He asked, his voice weak and breathy, his thumb tracing a maddening pattern over her collarbone. She was wearing too much. She hated feeling his heat through her clothes, she wanted to feel him properly. 

“Yes. Here,” she pushed her nightgown down her arms, allowing it to fall carelessly to the floor. She could just barely make out his expression in the dim moonlight that filtered through the window and couldn’t help the shiver that shot through her. She’d never seen him look so alert, his heavily lidded gaze fixed on her bare skin, pupil blown wide, his hazel eye almost black with arousal. She rubbed her thighs together instinctively as his hand trailed lower, his thumb brushing her nipple with an almost teasing pressure. She arched into his hand, her knees wobbling as a jolt of pleasure shot through her from her nipple and straight to her womanhood. She mewled as his lips and teeth worked at her neck, his fingers pinching the sensitive bud to attention. She could feel herself soaking through her small clothes. She had no doubt that he would find her slick and easily claimed by the time he got around to it. She wanted him to be naked. She wanted to feel the weight of his manhood in her hand, almost as much as she wanted to know how it would feel as it stretched her open. 

He didn’t stop her as she reached for his belt, nor as she yanked his trousers open. He groaned gratefully as she freed his member from the confines of his underwear. She shuddered as she felt it spring forward, the tip brushing her belly. It was larger than she’d anticipated, but the girth thrilled her. She wanted him and the way he was hissing and groaning into her kiss only served to make her more excited. She wrapped her hand around him, stroking him from root to tip before smoothing her hand back down again. 

“ _ Fuck… _ ” His groaned oath only made her more curious. What would he sound like if she took him in her mouth? Would he moan louder if she eased herself down onto him, wrapping his cock in her wet heat? “ _ Darling _ ! Darling, slow down a little--” he moaned low in his throat as she circled her thumb around the crown, his head falling back momentarily, “you’re going to set me off early, love.”

“We have all night,” she cooed, giving him a squeeze. 

“ _ You _ might have the energy to go all night, Birdie; but I don’t.” His tone was almost pleading as he took her hand away from his twitching shaft. She felt a pang of guilt as she came back to herself a little, remembering that he’d only just returned home. Haar was tired. Her love needed his rest.

“We don’t have to do this tonight, Haar. If you’d rather just go to bed…” He surprised her with a genuine chuckle and she squealed as he lifted her, her legs straddling his hips, his strong hands gripping her bottom. She whimpered as she felt his cock press against her clothed sex, his contemplative hum sending tendrils of heat through her as she steadied herself in his arms. 

“Oh no, my love. The time for stopping on my account has long since passed,” he murmured, rolling his hips to illustrate his point, “I’m going to give you what you want.”

She could feel herself trembling as he laid her on the bed, her head propped up on the pillows as he loomed over her. She was surprised when he reached for the lamp on the bedside table and blinked against the orange light of the gas light as it flickered over the room. Haar was breathtaking in the warm glow of the lamp. She watched him through heavily lidded eyes as he rocked back on his heels, his powerful chest heaving, his skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. Her eyes trailed over the scattered scars over his body, marks left behind when a sword or spear had slipped between the plates of his armor during the countless battles he’d endured over the years. He was beautiful to her. Those scars meant that he’d survived, and she could ask him for nothing else. 

She pushed herself up, her fingers trailing gently over his cheek before slipping into his hair. She wanted to see him in his entirety, not just the pretty parts that he let her see. She wanted to know him in every way she possibly could, and that meant doing away with the final barrier between them. He placed his hand over his eyepatch, his good eye searching her face for any sign of hesitation. 

“It’s ugly, are you sure you want to see it? It might kill the mood.”

“I'm sure,” she said. He hesitated a moment longer before nodding, allowing his hand to fall to his side, closing his eye as she worked the cord loose. She remained silent as she studied his face, taking in the angry scar and the empty eye socket. It wasn't pretty to look at, but it was still a part of him, and she loved him. She came up onto her knees and pressed her lips to the scar just below his eye and tangled her fingers in his hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he murmured, his hand trailing up her back. “do you still want to…?” She laughed and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply, tugging playfully at his hair.

“More than anything right this moment, love.” She took his hand in hers and guided it between her thighs, allowing him to feel just how willing she was. The feeling of his thick, warm fingers as they pressed into her was incredible, and the sound he made low in his chest had her scrambling into his lap, her hand once again finding its way to his cock. She admired him as she ran her hand up his shaft, her nethers spasming as the hot flesh in her hand twitched. 

“Now, now. I warned you; if you keep that up, I'm going to finish early. Why don't you just let me take care of this, hm?” She giggled as he surged forward, once again laying her upon the pillows, his powerful body stretching out over hers, his narrow hips cradled between her parted thighs. She arched under him as he pressed against her, his mouth sweeping lower and lower with every kiss. “You're beautiful, my little dove.” She whined as his tongue darted out and tasted at her lower belly, his fingers digging into the supple flesh of her thighs. 

“ _ Haar _ …” she knew she sounded pitiful, but he was just teasing now. He hummed in response, pressing a kiss against her clit through the last barrier of cloth that kept them apart. 

“You sound needy, my love,” he said, toying with the waistband of her panties, “should I take these off for you?” 

“Yes, you damned fool! Stop playing with me.” He laughed, the sound more a rumble in his chest than anything. She yanked his hair in warning, but it only succeeding in pressing his mouth against her more solidly.

“Okay darling, okay. You don't have to scalp me.” He pulled her underwear down her legs and tossed them away, wasting no time in returning to what he'd been doing. “May I taste you, my love?”

“ _ Please _ …Haar--” her words died at the first swipe of his tongue, her voice pitching into a whine as he licked and sucked at her folds and teased at her sensitive clit. He pushed her knees up so that her legs now rested on his broad shoulders, his arms locking around her quivering thighs. She had no escape from his devilish tongue as it fluttered against her hypersensitive flesh or probed into her. It felt good. Too good almost, and he was in no hurry to grant her relief. Every languid stroke brought a new wave of pleasure and heat, but none were enough to lessen the pressure inside her. She whimpered and squirmed, hoping to get at least a little more friction from him. 

“Patience, Birdie. I'll give you what you need soon.” He latched onto her swollen nub, sucking and circling it with his tongue. She couldn't contain the moan that tore through her, nor did she bother to hide her excitement as she felt one of his fingers pressed against her entrance, sliding into her easily.

“ _ Darling _ , darling please…” she whined and bucked against him, trying to find relief.

“Why the hurry? Didn't you say we have all night? I'm taking my time, love; I don't want to hurt you.” She sobbed as his finger withdrew, leaving her empty and unsatisfied. She didn't care if it hurt a little at first. She knew from her sister and mother that the pain was over quickly enough, and Haar was gentle. She trusted him not to harm her. 

“Haar please, I need you.” He chuckled at her pleading, his finger once again slipping inside her. She cried out as he crooked his finger within her, massaging at the spot she'd never managed to fully engage on her own. Her pleasure built to an unbearable degree, she could only mewl and writhe under his loving assault, but he pushed her further by adding a second finger. The stretch was incredibly pleasant, the added girth served only to intensify the sensations. 

“Almost. Just bear with me a little longer,” he said, finally seeming to grow serious. His fingers pumped in and out vigorously, his tongue and lips returning to focus solely on her pleasure. Everything within her grew taut and for a brief moment she thought she would faint, but then it all came crashing down and the tension that had built up was released all at once. His name tumbled from her mouth like a prayer as he continued to work his fingers and mouth against her. 

She yanked him towards her by his hair, desperate to get a short reprieve. She panted against his neck, shaking as he wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his cock pressing against her thigh, pulsing in time with his heartbeat. 

“Are you okay, my love?”

“Of course… that was just… a lot,” she wheezed, nuzzling against him. She could almost go to sleep, so sated was she from only his fingers and mouth; but she couldn’t leave him wanting. He was being such an attentive lover in spite of his exhaustion. She wrapped her legs around him and raked her nails over his back, smiling as she felt him twitch in response. They had time to get to know each other intimately; but for now, she would take the knowledge that Haar enjoyed rough treatment. He shifted to line their hips up, pressing his forehead against hers, his good eye soft and full of unspoken words. 

“Once more… are you certain? I… don’t want to be a regret of yours.”

“I love you, Haar.” Her heart ached when he said things like that. It was easy to pretend that Haar was always easy going and a bit lazy, but there was more to him than most liked to admit. He’d experienced much loss and misery because of other people and their pride and it had left him with scars; many of which couldn’t be seen. “I won’t regret you, I swear it.” He gave her a lopsided smile before taking her hand in his.

“Okay. I love you too… thank you.” He claimed her lips in a kiss as he began to ease himself into her, squeezing her hand as he shuddered in her arms. Her legs were already beginning to shake again, her head spinning as he hilted himself within her. He stayed still a moment, nuzzling her temple. “I’m sorry… does it hurt?” 

“No…” She squirmed under him, already feeling restless with him just sitting there. She needed him to move. She felt so full, but somehow not full enough. She wanted to feel his strength as he fucked her, “you can move, darling.”

He didn’t waste time after being granted permission. He drew his hips back slightly before snapping them forward, the movement sending an intense jolt of pleasure through her. Her toes curled and her eyes fluttered shut as he began rutting into her in earnest. His thrusts were shallow at first, his hips angled in such a way that his cock pounded against her most sensitive spot, his free hand and his mouth busy on her breasts. She’d never anticipated she’d be so loud, but she didn’t care to silence herself. Who would hear? There was no one, and he felt like heaven. 

She pulled him into a sloppy kiss, squeezing his waist with her legs. She wanted him deeper. He groaned as she squeezed herself around him and wiggled her hips, the movement changing his angle of attack slightly. 

“ _ Oh _ … you little minx,” he growled, nipping at her ear. His fingers gripped her hand tightly enough that she was certain it would be bruised, but she didn’t mind.

“ _ Harder _ …” Haar adjusted their position so that he was on his knees, her legs once again thrown over his shoulders; she cried out as he snapped his hips, giving her what she wanted. He grunted as he brushed her hair out of her face, his touch still gentle despite the fact that he was pounding into her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as the headboard slammed against the wall, making her wonder briefly if they’d damage the wall, but he didn’t give her much time to worry about it. 

“I… I don’t have much time left, darling,” he hissed, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Most times, that sentence would be concerning, but she understood him. She shifted to lock her legs around him pulling him close as he eased up. She didn’t want him to stop, she didn’t care what the consequences were. “ _ Birdie _ …” she giggled at his strained tone and drew the soft skin just beneath his ear into her mouth. He would have a mark, but she felt no shame. She wanted people to know he was spoken for. “Really… I…  I’m about to--” his words died on his tongue as she rolled her hips, meeting his strokes hungrily. “ _ Fuck _ !” 

“It’s okay, darling--I don’t mind,” she cooed, running her fingers through his sweat soaked hair, “give it to me.” Haar made a choked sound, his eye closing as his pace picked up, his head tipping back. With his vigor renewed, she began to feel the telltale tightening of her core, her pleasure building to new heights.  _ She was so close…  _ it would take almost nothing to push her over the edge. Haar seemed to realize this, because his hand shot down between them and began to rub circles around her clit. She squealed as her back arched and her hips rolled against his hand desperately. Almost… almost…  _ there _ ! She came harder than she’d ever done, her vision blurring as her body twitched and her walls clenched around the hot, hard cock within. Her release proved to be too much for Haar, who followed her with a moan of her name, slamming himself to the hilt as he pulsed inside her, his arms cradling her as he pressed sloppy kisses to her neck and jaw. They remained joined for a time, simply kissing lazily and stroking each other’s hair, waiting for their hearts to slow and their minds to calm, but eventually, Haar forced himself to roll off of her, landing on his back with a satisfied groan.

“You’re… wow. I can’t say I expected that when I came home tonight.” She laughed and cuddled against his side, her cheek resting against his shoulder. 

“I didn’t either. I hadn’t planned for it,” she said. He hummed, his arm draping over her waist. 

“Douse the light, darling… I’m--” he yawned loudly as he pulled the covers up, his eye seemingly glued shut. She did as he asked and turned the lamp off, returning to him immediately.

“I love you, Haar.” She smiled as she was met with his snoring. She’d not expected any less. He’d come home tired and then she wore him out further. She would make sure she spoiled him in the morning, and hopefully he would be willing to spoil  _ her _ again soon. 

 


End file.
